


Thirsty Tinder

by seoulfulnights



Series: After midnight [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Biting, Blood Drinking, First Dates, M/M, Mystery, Smut, Tinder Hookups, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, happy birthday kihyun, kihyun is just a frustrated med student, who gets on tinder at wonho's suggestion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulfulnights/pseuds/seoulfulnights
Summary: It starts as one of Minhyuk’s dumb ideas. By now Kihyun wonders if he’ll ever tell a story that doesn’t have this exact beginning, “I bet that guy is a vampire.” It’s not that hard to spot the guy but besides the dark aesthetic which can easily be explained as some fashion statement, there’s nothing out of the ordinary with the guy. “Stop talking nonsense, vampires don’t exist.”Except they do.What happens when Kihyun tries to satisfy his thirst using tinder yet finds someone familiar who is not supposed to exist?





	Thirsty Tinder

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (belated) birthday to our talented main vocalist! :3  
> For all the changki shippers out there who love vampire settings. With love, from Dracula's land.  
> 

It starts as one of Minhyuk’s dumb ideas. By now Kihyun wonders if he’ll ever tell a story that doesn’t have this exact beginning, his loud friend being the ever bane of his existence and making him seriously question if murder can be excused. It might save a few people from Lee Minhyuk’s lack of brain to mouth filter and obnoxious personality. 

“I bet that guy is a vampire,” he declares one time at their usual table when the two of them are grabbing coffee at MonCafe. There’s no such time as too late for coffee especially when you’re a student, Minhyuk always says to justify the late hours after dusk when they manage to gather for some cramming sessions - although none of them have the same major. Hyungwon scoffs from next to them, although just seconds ago he seemed to be sleeping with his head on some philosophy book. 

Kihyun is not too far behind either, his eyes drifting shut as they scan over graphics and pictures of various organs. Med school is definitely hell on earth and he’s stuck with Minhyuk the devil himself by his side. Hearing the ridiculous idea, the shorter one groans. “Stop talking nonsense, vampires don’t exist,” he admonishes the only slightly older guy as he attempts to resume his nightly readings. Holidays are coming soon but he’s so behind on his third year curriculum, he can’t afford to lose one day without studying. He’ll blame it all on Minhyuk and his great talent of distracting people. “Which guy?” he asks a moment later, looking around the room.

“The one in the corner reading Poe,” Minhyuk mock-whispers, trying not to sound too suspicious and completely dismissing the fact that if the other guy was indeed a vampire - which, of course, is impossible - then he surely heard that accusation earlier. Hyungwon scoffs again but keeps quiet otherwise, although his interest is betrayed by the fact that he looks up at the same time with Kihyun to search for the pseudo vamp. 

It’s not that hard to spot the guy in the other corner of the room, his face completely hidden by the poetry book and only his black hair peeking on top of his head. His complexion is indeed scarily pale judging by that hand holding up the volume, paler than Hoseok’s if Kihyun is to be honest, but besides the dark aesthetic which can easily be explained as some fashion statement, there’s nothing out of the ordinary with the guy. Minhyuk is just over-exaggerating as usual, trying to limit his study time probably or avoid it altogether. 

“You’re tripping again, did Gunhee give you funny brownies?” Hyungwon mumbles as he gets up from the table and leaves not waiting for an answer, but instead seeking caffeine from the barista. Of course, it is Hoseok’s shift today. Kihyun tries not to roll his eyes. 

“That happened just one time!” Minhyuk shouts after their tall friend, then turns again towards Kihyun. “Anyway, if I ever saw a vampire, that guy would surely be one.” The conversation falls short afterwards, both boys hitting the books and studying hard - it’s gonna be a tough year for both, med school and psychology are not easy degrees at all. 

Hours later, Kihyun glances at his watch and his jaw almost drops when he sees it’s well past 2 a.m. Minhyuk stopped studying some time ago, instead focusing on drawing little doodles on cafe napkins. Hyungwon disappeared with Hoseok not long before, God knows where to in order to make out. There are still quite a few customers around, most of them students who either try to treat an impending hangover after partying all night or they’re attempting to study just like them.

And then there’s that guy. Kihyun glanced in his direction a few more times since the other caught his attention. Of course, the brown haired knows there is no such thing as vampires, all his courses prove that even if a human constantly replaces all his organs he can’t become immortal, merely prolong his lifespan by a couple of years perhaps but it will forever be uncertain since such a feat is not realistic. Or moral. Moreover, one cannot live off blood alone - it barely has enough nutrients to help you stay alive. But he has to admit that there’s something weird about that boy, a strange aura appears to be surrounding him and Kihyun wonders if only he and Minhyuk noticed it.

He lets out a little moan as he stretches his sore limbs and suddenly his blood freezes in his veins - a curious moment for his fight or flight instinct to kick in but he feels  _ watched _ and sure enough when he looks around the cafe once more,  _ the guy _ has put his book down and looks directly into his eyes. Kihyun has the impression for a second that they’re bloody red, but once he blinks he can clearly see that they’re as black as the boy’s hair. 

His attention is again caught by the other’s pale complexion seemingly flawless from afar and it would be creepy to have reached that level if the Korean beauty market wasn’t as developed as it is. Still, he has an ordinary face. Perhaps that’s not the best word to describe the guy, beautiful fits much better, but there’s nothing supernatural or unearthly about it. So the only conclusion Kihyun can draw is that he’s become so tired he started imagining things - a normal side effect of intense studying.

Minhyuk looks up at him as he finally realizes how late it got while he also starts to pick up his things and throw them at random in his bag. “Should we try to find Hyungwon?” he mumbles, barely holding back a yawn. Even if his friend senses dictate him to stay behind and look for the tall bamboo stick, his body desperately misses his bed left unmade in the morning. Kihyun, however, is now wide awake and unable to explain why his mind went on full alert. 

“N-no,” he replies as the eyelock with the stranger is eventually broken, the gloomy guy hiding behind his book once more. Feeling rather mischievous, the two demon twins as Hoseok calls them leave without their third friend and without paying the bill. That’s punishment enough for Hyungwon leaving them like that. Although the chilly air of the winter night wakes Kihyun up even more, it does nothing to dismiss the strange feeling in his gut. He glances back inside the cafe. The guy is gone.

 

*** 

 

Sometimes, Kihyun wished his friends would all perish in a rabbit hole and never hear from them again. Especially when they try to set him up with random guys, convinced that his lack of a decent sex life is both unhealthy (Hoseok’s perception) and a sin (Minhyuk’s degenerate behavior and opinions will never cease to amaze him). But Kihyun literally has no time for dating or for finding one night stands, being a med student is exhausting enough as it is. He barely has time to hang out with their little squad without dragging his anatomy books along. He still remembers their last gathering.

It was just a usual Friday night, except the previous day had been Halloween. So naturally, their little group got invited over at Hyungwon’s. Actually, Hoseok’s the one doing the inviting and the decorating since Hyungwon would rather spend the whole day in his bed than be sociable. Either way, the six friends got together that night each bringing booze and food or just themselves in order to watch some poor movie picked by Minhyuk - yet another horror film to scare Jooheon or get him to cuddle during the scary scenes. And it would have been fine for Kihyun if Minhyuk and his boyfriend were the only ones cuddling, but Hoseok also used every excuse he got to makeout with Hyungwon since kissing appears to calm him down when the plot takes a morbid twist.

The two pairs pissed Kihyun off.

And his frustration is not even due to him being single and thus not having somebody to share all those intimate moments with, but with two couples in their group of friends, it sort of felt like he and Hyunwoo should also give it a go. An idea which made things between the two of them even more awkward than when they met - and god damn it, they just managed to get past being awkward to being good friends instead. At least if he had some moral support from his pseudo-friends, a reassurance that yes, being single is not a tragedy even if these days one might think of it as one. However, all of them are little shits, of course, always conspiring against him.

And just like any usual Friday night, Hyungwon and Hoseok shared the loveseat while Minhyuk was feeling rather snug in Jooheon’s lap, leaving the other two seats on the couch free. Back then, Kihyun was  _ this  _ close to just sitting on the floor or going straight home so when Hyunwoo awkwardly shuffled closer to him, the short man quickly sought a possible escape route. There was none. So he innerly cried his pitiful state as Hyunwoo half-assed an attempt to...smalltalk? Flirt? God knows what that bear was thinking. 

He knows for sure what the others were, though.

“Come on, Hyunwoo is a good catch! You know I had a huge crush on him,” Minhyuk argues next time they’re at MonCafe on Hoseok’s shift. Jooheon immediately scoffs and pouts like a little child, making the older coo and attempt to reassure him that it’s all in the past now.  Hyungwon’s still got a class and Hyunwoo is working as well, which leaves the other four to hang out on their own for the time being. “I don’t see why you shouldn’t try, what else could you wish for in a boyfriend?” Again, Minhyuk’s oblivious statement is contradicted by a loud whine coming from Jooheon’s part. 

Kihyun keeps quiet, he’s learned not to fight with logic and valid arguments against a psychology student with a mouth as big as Lee Minhyuk’s - he’s bound to turn it all around just to prove that deep down you crave exactly what he laid out before you. Kihyun is certain that if Minhyuk put the same effort in his studies as he does in ruining his friends’ lives, he could easily come up with some theories and be the next Freud. It’s all about sex to him too anyway.

But honestly, Minhyuk is wrong. Sure, Hyunwoo has a strong built that leaves women and men alike amazed and his looks are doubled by his kind and compassionate personality. He’s become the ‘dad’ of their little group so fast it was utterly endearing to watch him care over his friends just like a ‘papa bear’. He’s a protective and trustworthy friend and it’s obvious that towards a lover Hyunwoo would give his all to make them happy. But...that’s not what Kihyun looks for in a guy. 

First of all, obviously, Kihyun is not looking for  _ anyone _ . He’s just way too busy with his studies to afford losing sleep or time in general with something silly and frail like young love. Love, he’s come to learn throughout high school heartbreaks, is not meant for everyone. And he’d rather look back in his 30s at the glorious path he followed towards a successful surgeon career instead of a dusty road swept by wasted youth and dreams about finding the one. He’ll leave this to Hoseok and Minhyuk, they’re romantic enough to make up for his lack of interest in pursuing such frivolities. 

But if he were, hypothetically of course!, looking for a  _ fling _ (not something serious, studies must always come first) then he’d probably choose somebody who resembled Hyunwoo as much as he himself resembles Hyungwon. Which is not at all. Perhaps it’s because of all those dumb novels he’s read as a teen and his tiny infatuation for the unknown that his ideal type turned out to be a mysterious boy who takes him out on adventures and teaches him what life is really about. Somebody dark, who hides behind a mask that Kihyun will slowly peel off, one layer after another until he reaches the boy’s heart and then - 

Kihyun shakes his head. This is getting ridiculous and completely out of hand and if it weren’t for his pent-up sexual frustration he’d probably not even think about these stupid ideas Minhyuk seeded into his brain. And why in the world was he staring at the spot where Minhyuk’s claimed vampire sat over a month ago? “I don’t want a relationship!” he shouts at Hoseok as soon as the brunet arrives back at their table once he has a break. The older gives him a puzzled and slightly worried look, making Kihyun sink into his chair from embarrassment and hide his face in his sweaty palms. Why does Earth never swallow him whole when he needs it the most? 

“Then just hook up with somebody. Use Tinder or Grindr, whatever suits your boat, man.” 

 

*** 

 

One more week before he’s officially twenty-three, one more week until there will have been 12 full months since he’s last had an orgasm that wasn’t induced by his own hand. Kihyun realizes his desperation has reached unbelievable limits when he spends over half an hour with his hand shoved down his pants, stroking himself with a tight grip while picturing the mysterious stranger he’s seen  _ more than a month ago _ at MonCafe after midnight. Such a strange image, such a strange person - Kihyun just couldn’t forget him and his beautiful face. 

Still, he’s only seen him once in real life and the med student isn’t quite the type to get such long-term crushes or fantasize out of the blue about strangers. But something happened tonight. Hours ago he decided to take the final (embarrassing) step suggested by his hyung and build up his Tinder profile. From there on it didn’t take long for him to come across a peculiar profile, just a couple of left swipes and he’s faced with dark smoldering eyes and black hair that frames a pale complexion. Kihyun gasps and his phone almost slips out of his fingers. It’s  _ him _ . Minhyuk’s vampire - whose actual name apparently is  _ Changkyun _ .

There’s only one photo he can see, a black and white filtered selca but it’s not as if the colored version would have been any different given the other’s tendency to dress in black clothes and emphasize his benighted looks. The photo itself is beguiling, entrancing, and Kihyun swears he feels a pull in his chest when he looks into those deep orbs. Suddenly, he remembers the intense moment lived at MonCafe, how ethereal Changkyun looked while reading E.A.Poe, and how fascinating his eyes appeared, switching to red for the briefest of seconds when they locked with Kihyun’s own. 

What? No, that couldn’t have happened. He must have imagined it. But the idea of Minhyuk being right for once, the thought of having seen a vampire in real life - well, call Kihyun shameless but it gets his blood boiling and raging in his loins. He’s always been into hickeys and biting and having sex more  _ rough _ than what most consider normal, but he’s never been aware of how far this kink of his goes. Until now. So he does a little imagination exercise, pictures this guy climbing up through his window, pinning him down to his own bed and making him submit to his perversions. He can just see those red eyes glowing in the dark as he rips off Kihyun’s pajamas and attacks his neck, not quite biting yet but nibbling on the soft skin enough to leave bruises. 

There are many possible outcomes and scenarios, and Kihyun doesn’t know which he prefers more, the ones where Changkyun bites him and then fucks his brains out, or the ones where they start off with foreplay and then include blood-sucking into the main course. By now he can’t ignore his throbbing erection anymore and, blushing furiously, just goes for it and wraps his fingers around his hard-on, giving a few sorts of shy tugs. He feels stupid, like some horny teenager who gets a boner just from the blow of a wind. Still, as embarrassed as he is in this moment, Kihyun imagines that his fingers are actually the black haired’s, that they’re much colder and longer and damn wouldn’t they feel just wonderful stretching him open?

It takes way too little time until he cums, white shoots hitting his black T-shirt making him curse as his eyes squeeze tightly shut. Panting until his breath is steady once again, he is left a boneless mass of limbs spread out on his cold sheets. Once his mind is lucid again - or perhaps not, considering what he’s about to do - he almost swaps right before changing his mind and sending Changkyun a super like. There’s no harm in it, right? It’s not like Changkyun remembers seeing him randomly in a cafe, the chances are he won’t even bother when he sees the notification. 

Stretching out his tired muscles, Kihyun glances at his nightstand where a massive pile of medicine books covers every available inch. Well, it’s not like he’s been studying at all for the past hour so he might as well put them back on his desk and go to sleep. Just as he’s about to do so, a shiver runs down his spine and strangely enough, he feels watched. Turning his head, he notices how his curtains are streaming since he’s forgotten to close the window. However, he can’t quite remember when he opened it in the first place. Must be from lack of magnesium, the brown haired concludes as he glances outside but it’s too dark to see anything. He really needs to organize his sleeping schedule better or college will drive him to his grave from exhaustion. 

 

***

 

Kihyun has always been too curious for his good, sticking his nose where it doesn’t belong and finding out more than he can handle. Like that one time when Minhyuk suddenly password protected his phone and he  _ really _ wanted to know what his best friend was hiding. So he didn’t give up until he cracked it ( _ honeypupluv _ ) during one of their last Overwatch marathons of last summer (summer is the only time left when he can engage in such activities). However, as he soon discovered the other’s more than indecent and perhaps downright sinful texts sent to his dimpled boyfriend, he regretted everything.

This time around though, he didn’t get burn with a hot iron of second-hand embarrassment (at least not yet). And he completely, absolutely blames his arising stalking tendencies on Hyungwon, who could turn into the damn FBI when he digs dirt on someone, not even his laziness stops the philosophy student until he finds the guy’s blood type, birthdate, extensive hobbies, and names of his four previous exes. It was just his luck Hoseok thought it’s sweet and didn’t see it as it actually was: creepy as fuck. 

That being said, when Kihyun finds Changkyun’s instagram profile to be public unlike his facebook, he feels partly guilty to check out his posts but mostly excited. The guy’s really good looking, he can’t deny it. Scrolling through those posts for what feels like the fiftieth time, the short med student wonders if he’ll ever get the courage to hit him up, especially since Changkyun basically gave his consent to shameless flirting by liking Kihyun back the very next day. But it’s been a few days already and neither of them made a move.

With a disappointed sigh as he checks his phone again and absolutely nothing new shows up, Kihyun returns to his books. “Get a grip of yourself,” he mumbles before rereading the current chapter from his histology textbook. Blood. Being such a good student he owns various medical atlases and books, yet the one in front of him is his favorite since whoever compiled all the information made sure to include non-medical facts every other lesson. It feeds Kihyun’s curiosity and he never skips them, even if he could use the time wasted reading those pages by doing something more productive for his specialization area.

 

_ Due to its importance to life, blood is associated with a large number of beliefs. One of the most basic is the use of blood as a symbol for family relationships through birth/parentage; to be "related by blood" is to be related by ancestry or descendence, rather than marriage. This bears closely to bloodlines, and sayings such as "blood is thicker than water" and "bad blood", as well as "Blood brother". Mythic references to blood can sometimes be connected to the life-giving nature of blood, seen in such events as childbirth, as contrasted with the blood of injury or death. _   
  


This sort of symbolic stuff would surely appeal to Hyungwon, the short man thinks, although he himself enjoys anthropology and a bit of folklore. Making connections between cultures, their mentality and beliefs is always interesting in his opinion, but he decided long ago not to dwell too much on this study field and focus on something more practical and realistic. Something that could actually make a difference - saving people’s lives. Still, reading more on the side about fictional stuff couldn’t hurt anybody. That’s why Kihyun’s eyes can’t help but catch a particular word at the very end of the page, more specific a whole paragraph dedicated to it.

 

_ Vampires are mythical creatures that drink blood directly for sustenance, usually with a preference for human blood. Cultures all over the world have myths of this kind; for example, the 'Nosferatu' legend, a human who achieves damnation and immortality by drinking the blood of others, originates from Eastern European folklore. In modern times, the vampire is generally held to be a fictitious entity, although belief in similar vampiric creatures still persists in some cultures. Early folk belief in vampires has sometimes been ascribed to the ignorance of the body's process of decomposition after death and how people in pre-industrial societies tried to rationalize this, creating the figure of the vampire to explain the mysteries of death. _

 

Groaning in frustration, the brown haired immediately snaps the book shot and holds back the urge to throw it out the window. Vampires, vampires, vampires. Why is it that this word keeps popping up everywhere he goes? It’s all Minhyuk’s damn fault, as always. He could have kept his mouth shut and not blab out another one of his stupid ideas that just like a parasite sneaked into Kihyun’s brain and made a nest out of it. He takes deep breaths and counts from ten backwards in order to calm down his annoyance before he explodes and does something stupid like chase the future psychologist down and beat him to a bloody pulp with his thick heavy medical dictionary. 

His mental rampage is shortly distracted, however, by the sound of a notification. “I swear to God if it’s that dumbass, imma cut a bitch,” Kihyun curses angrily and quickly unlocks his screen. The device almost slips out of his suddenly buttery fingers when he notices what app set his alarms off - he’s received a new message on Tinder. Now, he wouldn’t let himself get his hopes up if it were in any other context but - and perhaps here it’s him who’s the dumbass - the only person he liked on Tinder so far has been Changkyun. He’s picky, alright? There’s a knot built up in his throat that just won’t go down no matter how many times he gulps, but eventually, he gets the courage to open it up and read. 

 

‘ _ Do you ever think about how we look up at the night sky because we’re all made of stardust that essentially wants to return to its prime condition? _ ’ 

 

Kihyun blinks his confused tiny eyes a few times making sure he’s first of all awake, second sober, and third not crazy. Wait, he’s not the crazy one,  _ Changkyun  _ is though! Who the hell starts a conversation like this? Still, perhaps more important is the fact that the ice was cracked now and, well, they could converse. Yes, time to use all his people skills and get this guy to date him - wait, no! He got Tinder in order to get laid because Hoseok suggested so. Getting a date is not his plan unless it leads to Changkyun coming home with him. But...how can they get to that? He’s not near shameless enough to text something like ‘dtf’ or whatever slang he noticed when he so, unfortunately, read Minhyuk and Jooheon’s texts. 

 

‘ _ what are you smoking dude.’ _

 

Once he reads what he just texted for a second time, Kihyun cringes. “Way to go, Yoo. Now he’ll surely be yours,” he admonishes himself and kicks his chair away before plunging on his bed and burying his head in the soft pillow awaiting for him. Not like he’s going anywhere with studying at the moment or like he’d be able to refind his focus anytime soon - again. This idea backfired, and badly. He can already imagine his friends laughing at him for stumbling over this weird guy - and after all his efforts, he still didn’t get laid. Maybe that’s a bit of an exaggeration, he could have put in more effort in finding somebody to fill up his frustrating long hours. 

 

‘ _ I’m sober sadly, the anguish of this shallow reality doesn’t allow me to get high on much’ _

 

Kihyun blinks again confused, sceptic that a real person would actually talk like that. This must be a prank, right? The other guy probably just snapped one photo of his vampire -  _ no _ , of the guy he saw at Moncafe, and catfishes people on Tinder. There’s no way his dark prince he fantasized about for the past days would talk like some teenager who read exactly one book by Nietzsche and spends way too much time on Tumblr. With impressive social skills even he didn’t know he possesses, Kihyun asks dumbly.

 

‘ _ are you a real person or?’ _

 

The stranger doesn’t take long to reply. In fact he seems quite eager to talk with the speed he’s texting back. 

 

‘ _ define real person’ _

_ ‘sorry. if you meant like not a robot or something, i’m very real. with real bones and everything. A skeleton wrapped up in flesh travelling through time and space’ _

 

Kihyun scoffs at that. Still far from a normal conversation, but rather than finding this guy a freak, he sees him for what he is: a geek. Well, if he’s not some scammer that means he’s also a cute geek. And being a geek doesn’t matter much in the bedroom, either way, actually guys who lack that typical masculinity exuded by players tend to work even harder to please their partner, so that might actually work to Kihyun’s advantage. Maybe it’s too early (and too creepy) to already anticipate intercourse, especially when the guy’s personality seems to be so lacking compared to the perfectly built image the short one had in mind, but again his friends are to blame for this. He’s barely resisted the urge to castrate Hyungwon and Hoseok last weekend as the taller looked ready to ride his boyfriend in front of all their friends when they gathered at Minhyuk’s and the couple’s traditional makeout session during movies turned a bit too heated for this cold weather. 

At first, when Hoseok announced last year he’s got a new boyfriend and dropped by with a lanky sleepy looking sophomore at one of their group hangouts, Kihyun has been incredibly jealous. Back then he had a crush on the muscular dancer and actually thought there is something more between the two of them. He cooked Hoseok ramen in the middle of the night too many times for it not to count as  _ something _ . Spending time with Hyungwon didn’t help the situation much either seeing as the new addition liked Kihyun just as much as one likes the smell of wet dog. And having to assist to the new couple making out everywhere was pure torture. One year later, they’re still going at it like young bunnies while endless bickering turned Hyungwon in an irreplaceable addition even for him. 

But at least now Kihyun can freely admit to himself (and only himself) that his frustration comes out of envy and not jealousy directed at one of his friends (admitting Hyungwon has become his friend takes a toll on his pride though). He wishes he would have somebody to straddle like that during a movie, somebody who would hold him like he’s a precious China doll but also grab him possessively to remind him what awaits later when there’s only the two of them. Honestly, right now he would drop all his standards just for a good fuck. And it appears fate is for once in his favor.

 

‘ _ actually i wanted to ask if you’d like to join me for a cup of coffee at Moncafe?’ _

_ ‘your photo seems very familiar and I think we might have run into each other there. usually my night walks end up there’ _

 

His hands are too slow to cover his agape mouth and an unfortunate loud shriek escapes him.  _ Changkyun _ remembers seeing him at MonCfe. Now he’s seriously killing Minhyuk. Right after this date and if he has enough energy tomorrow once Changkyun shows him a good time. However, as Kihyun’s about to accept his sudden but not totally unwelcome invitation, his eyes catch sight of just how late of an hour it is. Just a bit more til midnight while he has to be up and about early in the morning when the sun’s not even up himself yet. 

 

‘ _ how about tomorrow at noon instead?’ _

 

Changkyun’s answer to that is ...anything but normal, confusing Kihyun even more and tearing apart that dark prince image he’s made up in his head a bit more with each new text. What has he gotten into with that super like? Now he feels even more embarrassed for jerking off to this guy. But he still wants to try and meet him in real life, see what’s his deal after all.

‘ _ can’t before sundown. is 8pm fine for you?’ _

 

A clear hint he’s been spending way too much time around Minhyuk is the blond’s shrieking voice shouting in his head,  _ Vampires never go out before sunset _ !! Well, it is indeed strange, or at least the wording is, but many people have shifts ending sometime before 8pm - the hour is unrelated to the movements of the sun either way since as winter is approaching there’s no natural light left anyway by 5 in the afternoon. 

‘ _ yeah sure, but it can’t be Moncafe _ ’ Kihyun replies eventually. Like hell he’ll risk bumping into one of his friends there and having to be dragged through a thorough interrogation at the first hangout, hands tied with chains as each one from their group throws a darts question at him, most probably related to whether or not he got laid. And god damn it, he wants to get laid in peace. 

 

***

 

Vampy boy, as Kihyun endearingly decided to nickname Changkyun in his head, changed a lot the past month and didn’t even look like any of his Tinder photos or what he himself could remember. Black hair has been dyed a sandy blond, there’s a slash shaved into his eyebrow while the other is pierced, his clothes are still incredibly dark but the style differs a lot from the nerdy looking guy reading Poe. Not to say it looks odd, actually, it fit him quite well and kept Kihyun’s thirst for him very much alive. However, his poor heart (Hyungwon would argue it’s his slow wits, in fact) doesn’t handle surprises well. This new version of Changkyun looks up to him the moment he hears the windpipes near the door whistle and locks eyes instantly. 

The eye contact appears incredibly heavy and the only thing Kihyun has not forgotten for sure are those deep rich black orbs that look incredibly hungry. He’ll take that as a sign of lust, after all, this is the purpose of the hooking up app and Changkyun must know it as well. He wonders how long they’ll spend in this cafe before moving on to a love motel instead. Kihyun’s steps are even, calculated, his face is hard and flameless in an attempt to mirror his pseudo-vampire’s emotionless features but failing in hiding his palpable nervousness. It doesn’t take a supernatural being to figure out Kihyun’s heart is beating out of his chest, Changkyun notices immediately. Licking his lips with the same hunger reflected in his eyes, he shifts in the comfy leather armchair, enjoying too much the knowledge he’s got the other intimidated. 

They could play a little.

“I almost expected to be ghosted,” he chuckles, smirk widening slightly while Kihyun’s eyes widen taken aback by the depth and harshness of the younger’s voice. This is a factor he had not predicted, but after all the weird guy who matched with him does tick off a few things from the long list of traits he finds ideal in a partner. Kihyun’s simply a sucker for deep, low voices especially in intimate moments and his mind is getting way ahead of itself developing all sorts of scenarios in which Changkyun whispers dirty,  _ filthy _ things in his ear while nibbling on it. God, don’t let me pop a boner, the student thinks before sitting down across from his date. 

“I could say the same about you. The whole sundown thing was at least...strange,” Kihyun chuckles and takes a better look at Changkyun. Up close he looks even more stunning but reassuringly...human. His complexion, although worryingly pale, has a few acne scars here and there, though they are mostly hidden by foundation. His eyes though seemed a bottomless abyss and Kihyun’s never experienced acrophobia but he’s sure he could fall off into that abanos. The sudden thoughts and images flashing through his mind bring a rosy color to his cheeks that only encourages Changkyun further to chase this push and pull game. 

“I guess I’m more nocturnal, I never liked waking up early,” he says and offers Kihyun a second menu the other hasn’t noticed lying on the table until now. It’s the first time he also remarks Changkyun’s got a ruby red glass of what he assumes is wine next to him.  _ Looks like blood, I wonder what type _ . Oh god, he has to stop with this nonsense, as soon as he gets what he wants from this guy he’s gonna fucking murder Minhyuk for getting all this folly in his head. But to get there, he’s got to act charming though. Or at least let loose a little. So he follows his date’s steps and orders a glass of Pinot Noir. 

At first, he worried his outfit might come off as trying too hard, but it gave him confidence in front of a handsome guy like Changkyun and made him feel a little less out of place. A bit of eyeliner, a pair of tight dark jeans and an ironed shirt that hugged his arms and waist nicely. He can do this, regardless of how many months he spent locked in his house instead of socializing and going on dates. In foresight, that had been a very bad idea for his headspace but the scholarships earned from all his good results in school paid a few rents so he found the trade righteous. “I don’t think many people would describe themselves as nocturnal,” he comments offhandedly. 

“I suppose I’m not like most,” Changkyun replies and Kihyun’s breath hitches. He  _ swears _ the other’s eyes did that thing again, shifting for a slight second to a rich red before going back to their natural darkness. At this point, the med student starts wondering if he’s losing his grip on reality in his frail mid-twenties. He’ll blame his friends for it, them and all their setups to get together with Hyunwoo that pushed him into running in the opposite direction on this strange date with a total stranger. Honestly, he wouldn’t even mind if Changkyun did turn up to be a vampire. Since he’s got nothing left to lose considering they’ll never see each other again after this, he says in an even tone, “I suppose not. Most guys would have asked to meet at some hotel, not a cafe.” 

Changkyun smirks as though that’s exactly what he expected Kihyun to say. “I live nearby, it’s a lot nicer than some hotel if that’s what you’re interested in.” Embarrassment flushes the brunet’s face as he looks away in a weak attempt to calm down - something improbable if he keeps looking into those enchanting orbs. “But I’d like to know more about you before heading there,” Changkyun chuckles and Kihyun feels  _ compelled  _ to look back at him. Damn, the guy had charms for days. But he was also right, it’s better to know more about each other before doing anything else. “You know some basics from my profile, while I know nothing but your name and age, how about you start then?” Kihyun challenges, not quite willing to bow his head down. 

The other hums in consideration, pondering what to share with his date. “I suppose you can call me a freelancer. I write articles for various publications but I didn’t go to college. I like reading about art and going to museums.” Fitting for somebody reading Poe in public, Kihyun thinks and sips from his glass. Well, this Changkyun guy is interesting after all. Different from what he’s used to at least, from the scientific papers Minhyuk and Hyungwon read, from the machines Hyunwoo operates, the chemistry reactions Jooheon schemes or Hoseok’s anthropology research he doodles on. “You like going to museums yet all of them are locked up during the night,” the med student points out, noticing a little plot hole in that auto-description. Changkyun smirks.

“Not all and not always. There are special offers, I suppose you’ve heard of events when they’re opened ‘til late in the evening. And sometimes I am awake early too, but mostly because I’ve been up all night. I feel most alive then.” Kihyun bites his lower lip. It was proven that some people worked better during in the morning while others couldn’t get anything done while the sun was still shining. That made sense, he couldn’t counter it in any way or find further flaws. In fact, the way Changkyun could turn it around, his quick wits and sharp tongue are even more charming. He likes smart boy and somebody he could bicker with just for fun - usually, he engaged in such things with his closest friends but it’s different when you’re also attracted to the other person. 

Changkyun was magnetic, pulling all the iron running through his blood towards him, eager to be closer. 

Wait, that’s a strange analogy. God damn it. Could they go away now? Perhaps he’ll be able to pull his head out of the gutter if he at least got to feel those well-defined lips pressed against his own. His date seems to sense his distress and the flustered way he shifts his weight, leaning more on one hip then the other. The blond raises his pierced eyebrow, the same playful smirk on his face, making Kihyun realize he’s been caught staring at Changkyun’s mouth. He feels like an open book in front of the mysterious boy in front of him. “Would you like to share some too or just skip all this and head back to my place?” 

A deep blush rushes to the older’s face. “Am I that obvious?” he asks embarrassed and brings his palms up to hide part of his redness, an awkward chuckle following his words as Changkyun nods. “I’m sorry, it’s just...it’s been a while since I’ve been on a date,” he confesses, deciding to come clean. Truth is always liberating, right? And if Changkyun judged him for it then they shouldn’t be here in the first place and it’s better to cut everything before he opens up even more intimately and vulnerably. However, that’s not the reaction he expects from the self-proclaimed freelancer. Still, he doesn’t see it coming either when Changkyun leans across the table to place a soft peck on his lips. 

“It’s alright. I’m not gonna eat you up, though you do look and smell delicious,” he winks making Kihyun giggle. That wasn’t even a good pickup line but the gesture and the softness in his voice makes him calm down somewhat, enough to finally relax and speak less tense. He keeps his eyes locked on Changkyun’s own dark orbs like black obsidian shining in the dim lights of the cafe and his tongue slowly untangles itself as more wine slips down his throat. They moved around, sitting in the corner allowing them to stay now side by side, much closer and unbothered by a table separating them. The alcohol makes the tips of his fingers tingle with electricity and after a second glass of the same nectar, he feels struck. His hand reaches out without his consent and cups Changkyun’s jaw, angling the younger’s face just slightly as he closes in the distance.

Changkyun responds immediately, even eagerly and Kihyun’s glad he didn’t misread anything tonight. His date’s a good kisser or he’s more inebriated than he realizes as he basically melts and falls over the blond. His confident smirk makes him save face when they pull away, so he doesn’t end up looking like a complete idiot. Not that the few stories shared earlier portrayed him as anything but a moron who loves his idiotic friends a bit too much - or enough to do dumb things with and for them. “Let’s go for a walk, I think you need some fresh air, hm?” Changkyun whispers in Kihyun’s ear and the aspiring surgeon to be can only nod, eyes closing as all his senses focus on that deep guttural voice. Fuck, if he talked to him in that voice, Kihyun’s gonna agree to everything he says. 

They split the bill even and grab their coats before heading out of the cafe, Kihyun’s legs wobbly as he knots his fluffy scarf around his neck, missing the way Changkyun looked at the action with slightly narrowed eyes. Inevitably, their walk is headed a few blocks away to what Kihyun assumes to be Changkyun’s place and proves to be so when the younger invites him upstairs. Without a second thought, the brunet nods and keeps following his date mutely, losing his foothold for a moment as though suddenly hit by a wall of nervousness. He shakes his head stubbornly and runs up to Changkyun, hooking their arms together to prevent himself from stalling more. This is after all why he installed the damn app in the first place but it’s been a while - a whole year in fact. What if he embarrassed himself in front of Changkyun? 

The worry remains on the doormat, completely forgotten when just minutes later Kihyun finds himself on his back, with a hungry Changkyun on top of him kissing him senseless and leaving him breathless. Their mouths meld together, tongues caught in some sort of tango where no one quite led the dance rather both just enjoyed its passion. This felt so right and the heavier Changkyun pressed against him, the more Kihyun earned to feel him closer, to feel his touch. Far better than all the wet dreams he’s had of the boy - far too many to count without being absolutely ashamed of himself - he rolls his hips testing the waters, crotch rubbing pleasantly against Changkyun’s. 

Fuck, yes, this is perfect, exactly what he needed, the older gasps with his eyes closed in pleasure while his date’s moving his kisses down to his jawline and then to his neck, nibbling at a sensitive spot right below his ear. A keen whine leaves his own mouth as he grasps onto Changkyun’s black tee, rumbling it up while his legs spread wide to give him way. Perhaps they can move from the couch though, it starts to get uncomfortable being squished like this. But right before Kihyun can be sure there’s going to be a mark on his throat the next day, Changkyun pulls away, eyes glowing red. 

 

They’re like rubies in this darkness… Kihyun thinks dizzily.

 

Wait.

 

_ Wait a fucking second.  _

 

“Your eyes…” are the only coherent words he’s able to utter as his jaw drops in shock. He’s going to cry but it’s not sure whether it’s from fear of facing some supernatural entity, the unheard-of-ness of Lee Minhyuk being right for once, or frustration from being so turned on. Maybe it’s a little bit of both. Changkyun puts a bit of distance between them, sensing that’s the wise thing to do in the situation, however his eyes remain red like the wine they enjoyed earlier. No more flashes that make Kihyun think he’s lost his damn mind. “Now, I never bite someone who resists me ,” he mutters in the same low voice Kihyun’s got excited over earlier in the evening. “But I promise I can make the pain feel good if you let me.” An inviting tongue peeks out to wet at his lips, emphasizing his point. 

Kihyun takes a deep breath, tries to let everything sink in but all the accumulating scenarios he beat himself up for because of their unrealistic nature come back all at once. Changkyun actually is a vampire, the now sharp fangs poking out from his upper lip proof enough. And they are sitting, more precisely lying, on his not so soft sofa about to do some  _ not so soft _ things. Changkyun is giving him an escape door to run through far away - he could probably sneak out fast from beneath the vampire and go back to his boring, stressful normal life like this night didn’t happen. There is no guarantee, however, that the other won’t just chase him and bite him or  _ whatever _ if he does try to escape. 

And sincerely, Kihyun doubts he has any desire to leave (or any sanity left for that matter) and in the end he nods simply, fingers tangling in blonde locks and pulling Changkyun back in for a kiss - hesitant only a little to have those fangs close to his mouth. They retract momentarily though and Kihyun sighs in pleasure as they resume their previous makeout session, cold fingers sneaking beneath his ridden up shirt. He hasn’t noticed until now just how cold Changkyun’s skin feels, deceived by the burning heat rising up in his own cheeks. When the younger - can he still think of his date as somebody younger when he is an immortal creature? - pulls away once more, the brunet holds his breath expecting a painful sting on his neck.

He feels soft lips pressed on his pulse point, a smirk forming on Changkyun’s hidden face as Kihyun’s heart rate skyrockets with expectation, a gentle kiss and then fangs grazing warm skin. But no pain. “A-ah!” he finds himself moaning loudly, back arching slightly and fingers still tangled in the vampire’s hair pulling him even closer. His cock, formerly up to a semi, springs to full attention still constricted by his tight jeans and Kihyun can’t wait to get those off. Fuck, who would have guessed a vampire’s bite could be almost orgasmic? His toes curl in pleasure and more sounds of voluptuousness escape him while blood rushes out of the new wound. Changkyun sucks on it full of lust and hunger, a tight grip on Kihyun’s waist holding him secure and still in his embrace while he saties his appetite. 

The more Changkyun drank out of him, the more Kihyun wanted him, squirming in his arms and trying to create some friction between their crotches. Of course, it doesn’t go unnoticed by the vampire who hardly pulls away from the sweet liqueur running through his date’s veins. Those sparkling rubies shine even brighter now and despite the dim lighting, Kihyun can see some of  _ his _ blood smudged in the corner of the other’s lips before a tongue peeks out to clean the spot.  _ Hot _ . There are no other thoughts forming in the gray mush he calls a brain, sense barely registering two strong hands holding him up, grabbing at the back of his thighs and carrying him to another room. His back cries pleased when the rough wooden arm of the couch is replaced with a proper mattress and his arms immediately circle around the other’s neck and pull him down for another kiss.

He’s finding himself addicted to these, to Changkyun’s tongue exploring his mouth so eagerly and expertly, to the bitter taste of iron which he surprisingly doesn’t mind at all, to the weight of another body pressed on his own. The wine and blood loss make him lightheaded, his spinning head barely paying any attention to how his clothes get discarded inhumanly fast or how there’s no interlude between his breaths before Changkyun’s lips press on a sensitive spot on his thigh. All his books taught him that’s where the deep femoral vein lies, thick and wide pulsing with a large amount of blood any vampire would gladly feast on. There’s no warning for this bite either, but the brusqueness makes Kihyun jerk his knees, kicking his legs wide open to accommodate his soon to be lover better. 

When Changkyun promised he could make it feel good, Kihyun didn’t expect to have a dry orgasm from just a damn bite. If he had enough blood to reach his brain, he’d wonder what kind of pheromones fangs released in order to make humans not feel any sort of pain and instead be basked in this amount of pleasure. But alas, all his vital essence was either heading south to his crotch and into his itching boner or down Changkyun’s thirsty neck. And his own dry throat could barely articulate human noises, his own grunts and moans sounding rather out of this world or animalistic. He’d cover his face in shame if he had any will left, but all the brunet brings himself to do is look helplessly at the one leaning on top of him, pleading eyes and mouth agape asking for more. 

Perhaps vampires could read minds - what other powers did those dark orbs hide? Either way, Changkyun does exactly what Kihyun hoped him to do, throwing down on the floor his own tee and revealing marvelous pale skin his fingertips crave to trace. Their mouths clash again while Changkyun gets the other completely naked and next thing he knows there’s something warm and wet on his cock. “F-Fu _ ck _ ,” he curses and arches his back again at an angle he didn’t consider possible for his lithe body. The reaction only encourages Changkyun further to suck hungrily, tongue lapping up all the cum leaking out of Kihyun’s angry red tip and swallowing it cockily. 

And then that wonderful tongue moves down to his entrance. For a mere human like himself, Kihyun’s head is assaulted by one epiphany after the other, all in one big awakening of  _ something _ within himself and he’s not sure he’s gonna get out alive without combusting. His whole body feels like it’s on fire, seething in sweat and burning with lust, throat going sore from how much he finds himself vocally appreciating Changkyun’s handiwork. God, his hands! They were working wonders on him, the possessive grip on his hip bone keeping him still while two digits from the free hand spread him open nicely, reaching deeper than his own hand ever had. Deep breaths are necessary here and now not to get another orgasm just from this - he has yet to see what this vampire’s dick looked like. 

It turns out to be the only disappointing part, though the word is too heavy - ordinary would fit much better but it’s been settled Kihyun’s driven only by instinct at this point, all ration sucked and soon to be fucked out of him. Not to say that Changkyun lacked in length or width and, well, despite being gay Kihyun’s never been a huge admirer of male anatomy, unlike his blond best friend. It’s a cock like any other, nothing supernatural about it, not even in the way it feels entering him slowly. Even if high speed appears to be one of the enhancements vampires are blessed with, the med student hopes his date isn’t in a rush to cum - at least not before he does too.

Not impressive in looks, but Changkyun  _ definitely _ knew how to use his tool, diving deep into his lover and touching all the spots and nerves that unleashed all the repressed energies. He’s tried for so long to focus only on what ‘truly’ matters, he completely forgot to enjoy himself and now Kihyun’s completely overwhelmed by the glorious gratification somebody else’s touch brought him. The vampire’s movements are rough and unforgiving but make up for their harshness through sensuality in how his hips roll and the strange sweetness of lips pressed on collarbones and jawline. It’s a contradiction of sensations that pulls at Kihyun’s skin and makes him want to explode, especially when a hand comes up to rest upon his neck. 

There’s no pressure, just a light caress as easy as the fingertips dancing across his body like an ice cube being dragged down terribly slowly and teasingly on the canvas spread across his chest. Now garnished with fast reddening marks. “I told you,” comes the husky voice whispered directly in his ear and making Kihyun’s skin jump up with goosebumps all over. “I’ll make you feel real good,” the vampire grunts and with that, the hand resting lazily on Kihyun’s hip sneaks more up front, rubbing the human’s member at the perfect pace to match his chaotic thrusts. Needless to say, the moment Changkyun sinks in his fangs a third time into him, this time in the little pool formed between his stern and shoulder blades, Kihyun sees white before his eyes as they roll to the back of his head.

Numbly, he feels his stomach being sprinkled with something thick and warm, right next to where his own cum lies in a total mess. He also feels the surprisingly mellow kiss pressed in the corner of his lips, a promise or a thank you of sorts. He’s not sure which is which, but the brunet feels absolutely drained and out of it. Not a moment later, he passes out. 

 

***

 

The sun’s winter-weakened rays at rise wake him up at dawn, his head a confused messed barely standing on his own two shoulders anymore. He feels completely  _ wrecked _ and all his muscles ache as though they’ve been through some incredibly rough military training recently. Well, sleeping with a supernatural being might be as well considered that. However, Kihyun quickly notices he’s in his own bed, wearing his usual pajamas and tucked in beneath the fluffy blanket that never fails to warm him up when the heat engine comes to a halt again - it happens way too often in the cold season, but that’s what you get for getting cheap rent. 

Looking around his room, it becomes painfully obvious nobody even stepped in here, all his possessions neatly lying in their assigned place and not even dust disrupting their order. The med student quickly brings his fingers up to his pulse point, remembering quite vividly despite the mist clouds how Changkyun had bitten him there when they were still on the couch yet…

He finds no bump or swollenness, not even a pimple. Grabbing his phone, he ignores the four texts from his friends asking about his whereabouts on a Friday night and plans for his upcoming birthday in favor of switching on the camera and looking at his own reflection. Disappointment quickly coils up in the pit of his gut in fear that everything has been just a fantasy, a web of fabulous events only his mad mind could come up with. It did sound pretty incredulous after all and he doesn’t want to imagine explaining to Minhyuk how yes, that guy he’s seen at Moncafe so long ago was indeed a vampire and he’s certain because he’s had sex with him. 

 

Still, the two pairs of glaring dots - one on his neck, one above his collarbones - suggest him to either buy some good foundation or find a good story to cover up. 

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on twitter at @seoulfulnights uwu i don't bite


End file.
